The Betrothal That Wasn't
by bookstoreromantic
Summary: When it becomes clear that her potential betrothed is in love with someone else, Emma resolves to help him find the mysterious woman. Princess Emma fic with a hint of Lieutenant Duckling at the end.


Emma closed her eyes as she stepped out of the carriage and took a deep breath of salty sea air, glad that she hadn't forced her parents to rescind the invitation they'd accepted on her behalf. allowed her parents to accept the invitation on her behalf. She may not be entirely sold on Prince Eric as a marriage prospect, but she was looking forward to spending some time in a kingdom other than her own.

(It wasn't that she was opposed to marrying the maritime prince — they'd danced together at several balls and were friendly enough — but she had never felt any sort of _spark_. She knew her parents were the exception, that arranged marriages were the norm among royalty, but she still selfishly wanted to find love for herself. It was entirely possible that she'd come to love Eric in time, but she doubted the marriage itself — if it came to pass — would be a storied love match.)

"Princess Emma, it is wonderful to see you again," the dark-haired prince said. "I hope your journey went smoothly?"

"A smooth journey and a carriage ride," she replied wryly. "I cannot think of two things more diametrically opposed." Emma adjusted her skirts and curtsied politely. Her mother had lamented more that once that she'd forget how to behave like a princess without constant reminders.

"My parents and I thank you for the kind invitation, and I very much look forward to learning more of your kingdom."

Eric smiled and offered his arm, which she accepted. "We'll have to take you out to sea. I promise, on a clear day our ships are smoother than any carriage," he said, leading her into the castle.

"That sounds lovely. And I'm sure my buttocks will be appreciative."

_Ladies don't talk about their buttocks, Emma!_ She could almost hear her mother chide. But her mother wasn't here, and she was supposed to be finding out if she could accept Eric as a husband. Emma saw no sense in censoring herself just for the sake of propriety.

Eric just laughed. "I was hoping that you would join me for dinner tonight. I see I'll have to make certain beforehand that the chairs are well-cushioned."

"If you do, I will be sure to be there. I'm famished as well."

"How fortunate for me."

Emma grinned. No, there was no spark, but it seemed like she and Eric would get along just fine regardless.

* * *

Emma toyed with the small, cone-shaped shell that she had picked up as they walked, turning it around on the tip of her finger. In the week that she'd been visiting, she and Eric had taken a walk on the beach each evening after dinner. It was a nice, peaceful routine; something that she could see them carrying forward if he offered for her. There was just one problem.

"You don't want to marry me, do you?"

Prince Eric stopped in his tracks and Emma turned back around to face him.

"Why would you think that, milady?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing you've said or done. You've been a wonderful host and I've enjoyed my time here immensely. It's just a feeling I have, I suppose."

Eric sighed, toeing at a strand of dried seaweed as he turned to look out at the water. "You're right, of course. It's nothing personal. You are beautiful and smart and funny and I've enjoyed our time together as well but I..." He stopped and swallowed thickly. "There was a woman I met at a ball a few months ago and... I can't get her out of my head."

Emma sat down on the beach next to him and waited until he joined her. "Did your parents not approve?"

He laughed bitterly. "They never even had the chance to meet her. She disappeared, and I haven't been able to find her. Have you fallen in love, Emma? That immediate rush of _knowing_ this is the person who you would give every piece of your heart to without caring to receive anything back in return?"

"No, I have never been in love." Emma brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them loosely. "What was her name?"

"Ariel. Gods, I wish I could find her."

"Well it's a good thing I'm here then," she said, flicking a bit of sand from her skirt. "My family is excellent at finding people."

* * *

Ariel, Emma quickly learned, had red hair, was quirky and funny and... well, Eric hadn't actually been able to tell her much else. (She had the distinct impression that he'd been too busy falling in love to learn exactly who he was falling _for_.) He hadn't seen her talking to the other guests, hadn't asked about her family, didn't even have her last name. They'd talked of their mutual desire to travel, and she'd agreed to meet him the following afternoon. He said he'd waited the entire day for her to show up.

She hadn't.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found," Emma mused, opening yet another genealogy tome.

(Eric had wanted to head out into the countryside immediately, but Emma had a little experience tracking people down and knew that if time allowed it was better to do some research first.)

"She wanted to be there, I know she did."

"We have found no Ariel on any guest list, there is no Ariel in any of your kingdom's noble houses —"

"So we widen the net! Search other kingdoms."

"I'm only saying —"

"Your highness?"

A steward entering the library interrupted their discussion and both Emma and Eric turned towards the newcomer.

"Yes, Grimsby?"

The older man coughed to clear his throat. "There is a Lieutenant Jones here with a message that he insists he can deliver only to you."

"I'm busy right now, Grim."

"I told him so, Your Highness, but he refused to take an appointment. He claims a woman named Ariel saved his brother's life and he is duty-bound to deliver his message as soon as possible. His persistence is bordering on rude, if you ask me."

Eric hadn't asked. In fact, Emma was quite sure he hadn't heard a word the old man had said after 'Ariel.'

"Ariel?" he repeated dumbly. "His message is from Ariel?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Send him in immediately."

* * *

"A mermaid?" Eric demanded incredulously.

"Aye, Your Highness. She says she did not meet you because she was afraid and has regretted it every day since. She asks only for the chance to explain herself."

Eric rubbed a hand over his face. He had paced the library constantly while the lieutenant told his tale. Emma, on the other hand, had opted to sit silently, watching the young officer's face for signs of falsehood or embellishment. Eric had already sent men out to search for this 'Ariel' before she had arrived and if rumours had spread... there were always people who'd seek to take advantage of a royal's desperation.

The tale was fantastical, to be sure. The storm that had claimed their ship, the mermaid that had saved his brother's life, her plea when she learned what kingdom the two brothers were from. It sounded like a children's bedtime story, and it may very well be but there was no lie to be found in his words.

Eric, it seemed, had come to the same conclusion. Or perhaps he was just desperate.

"Take me to her," he said, stopping his pacing at last.

Emma immediately rose from her chair. "I'm coming with you."

When both men turned and gave her a confused look she merely shrugged. "I may not have been able to help you find her, but I will be damned if I'm not there when you meet. A _mermaid_, Eric? Seriously?"

The lieutenant quirked an eyebrow and smirked while Eric just shook his head.

"Very well, then," he said. "But I wish to leave immediately."

* * *

"I was surprised that you wanted to be here," Lieutenant Jones said, breaking the silence as they watched Eric and Ariel reunite from out of earshot. Emma had to admire his boldness, as well as the determination with which he'd discharged his debt to the sea princess.

"I believe in love, Lieutenant."

"There are rumours going around that you and the prince were to be betrothed."

Emma watched Eric as he walked waist-deep into the water and smiled. "I could do worse for a husband. But your prince has a large heart, and he deserves to be with the one he loves."

"So do you," the lieutenant murmured. The was something in the way he looked at her that Emma couldn't put a name to, but whatever it was was deep and earnest and true.

Emma met his gaze, taking him in. The wind had blown his hair into disarray and his eyes crinkled at the corners as he looked at her with a faint smile tugging at his lips.

"I'd like very much to fall in love someday," she said. "What about you, Lieutenant Jones?"

His answering smile lit up his whole face and Emma couldn't help but grin back. "Aye, I'd like that as well."


End file.
